Forgotten Past or Bright Future
by StoryHunter319
Summary: Hunter was just some ordinary guy, well that is until one night he had a dream. That started a chain of events that will lead him to make new friends and find out how he got to where he is and what happened the night he ended up in...Equestria? And friends that are ponies, so not so ordinary any more is he.


My name is Hunter. My life is pretty normal, I am 18, about 5.7 ft. tall, brown hair, not exactly a athletic build but not fat or lazy, and teal to grey eyes. I live with my mom, my step-dad, my little brother, and my older step-sister. So that is my family and me now on with the story. Anyways I had just fallen asleep and begun dreaming.

As I looked around in my dream I saw just black as if it went on forever. "hello, is anybody there?" I asked, my voice echoed a bit but I got a response. "I believe the term you are looking for is ANYPONY there?" said a voice that was calm and motherly, right behind me is where it came from. I turned around and what I saw was surprising. It or she giving the voice sounded female, was a horse or something of that, with wings of a bird that were about maybe 15 feet across spread out, and a unicorn horn. she was a bit taller than me with a white coat, a tiara on her head, a pink rainbowish mane, and a sun symbol on her flank?.

"uhh" is all I could think of, _what is she? what is on her flank? why does she have a tiara? what is going on?._ " my name is Princess Celestia, I am a alicorn, a pony with the wings of a pegasus, the build of a earth pony, and the horn of a unicorn, This symbol on my flank is a Cutie Mark, which marks a ponies talent or personality." she said calmly "now what are _You_ and what is your name?" she finished. "My name is Hunter and I am a human" I said nervously "uh... and I guess it is a honor for me to meet you then I think since I have never been around any type of royalty" I finished nervously, she giggled then said "there is no reason to be nervous here" she said kindly. I was still trying to understand this but I asked " um... can you tell me why I am here?" I said trying to stir some confidence.

"You are here because you are about to meet six ponies." she said with that calm voice. "But why am I going to meet them?" I asked with a bit of curiosity, but she just giggled and said "you will find out in due time.". Before I could ask what did she mean she disappeared in a flash of white light and I was stunned for a minute because of the sudden brightness. I was confused so I began to just walk till I got my head straight, after about maybe 5 minutes, I heard a few voices around six of them so I walked towards them and I found what I was looking for.

"So who are you again" said a tomboyish voice very rudely, but another had begun talking and said "I told you my name is Twilight Sparkle, I am Princess Celestia's student". as I got closer I began to see six figures walking side by side towards me. "So y...you are …. the P...Princess's student" said a very timid voice I could barely hear. "Yes I am" said Twilight "Well I'll be, I am here talking to Princess Celestia's student, never thought I see the day, y'all hear because I am just a simple farmmare who works on the farm" said a southern accent. "Well my dear that sounds rather marvelous" said one with a posh accent, then "Yeahthatsoundsreallycoolweshouldthrowyouapartyforthat!" said a VERY hyperactive voice could understand.

"I think I see something up ahead" said the tomboyish one. By now they could see me and I could see them. "What in tarnation is that" said the farmmare, "I don't know but lets find out" said Twilight, as they began to walk faster except one who was hiding behind the rest. They stopped about 7 to 8 feet from me, eyeing me suspiciously. "Hello...I am ...Twi..light...Spar..kle" she said pronouncing each word as if I was a baby. She was a purple unicorn with magenta mane and tail with a cutie mark that has a star with 5 smaller stars around it . "Hello, nice to meet you Twilight Sparkle" I said with a smile, the unicorn and the rest all gasped in surprise. "oh...umm... do you mind telling me your name?" she asked a bit embarrassed, I just smile and say my name "My name is Hunter and now do any of you mind telling me your names?" I asked politely.

They all were silent for a moment, but finally a white unicorn with a purplish mane and tail with three diamonds as a cutie mark, broke the silence "Well see as you already told us your name, I guess it is only right, My name is Rarity" she said with the posh accent "Well it is a pleasure to mean you Rarity" I said as she giggled. Then a pink pony with big curly pink hair and three balloons as a cutie mark, that was not a pegasus nor unicorn, my guessing a earth pony, ran up and got inches away from my face. she said "HiImPinkiePiedoyoulikepartiescauseilovepartiesandiwanttothrowyouone" she said so fast and so high pitch I could barely understand "umm...hi Pinkie nice to meet you" I said then she bounced away. I looked at the others and asked "Is she always like that?" all four of them nodded but Twilight said "I don't know I just met all five of them" I nodded. "ok so you have never met them before". she shook her head "no I have not, which makes me wonder why are we here".

"how about we discuss that after introductions Twilight?" I ask, she nodded "yeah you are right". I looked toward the pony that had a orange coat, blonde mane and tail, with three red apples on her flank, and is wearing a cowboy like hat. "Well guess its my turn, my name is Applejack it is nice to meet ya" she said with the southern accent "its nice to meet ya too" I said smiling and imitating her accent. she giggled and said "do you always go around mocking other ponies?" she asked "No I was not mocking you, I was actually trying imitate your accent, how did I do?". she smiled and said "you really weren't that bad, it was actually pretty darn good" she finished smiling, and a smiled back. "so that's Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie, and Applejack" I said pointing to each one accordingly "who is next?". I looked at the two remaining who were both pegasi, then the cyan one with the rainbow mane and tail, with a storm cloud shooting a bolt of rainbow lightning as a cutie mark, flew around me so fast it actually spun me around a few times.

As I tried to regain my balance the pegasus said "the name is Rainbow Dash, fastest flier in Equestria" she finished proudly. "what is Equestria?" I asked and she stopped "WHAT?! how do you not know what Equestria is? you really aren't from around here are you?". I facepalmed "you do realise that A: I am probably from another world of something like that and B: around here is some dream world." I finished crossing my arms. "oh ….. yeah, good point" she said embarrassed "other than that nice meet you Dash" I said smiling, extending my hand out, she took it, and we shook hand/hoof.

"so that's five of you...so where is the other one?" I said looking around for the other pegasus. They all looked around and then Rainbow said "here she is... don't worry if he tries anything he will be on the ground ten seconds flat" she said in that proud tone that she used earlier. I raised my hands of innocently and said " I wont do anything I just want to know your name.". She was very shy, I could just tell, then finally she said "I am F...Flu...Fluttersh...shy" she finished she said so quietly I almost did not hear it, n_ow I know why she was so shy _I thought. "well that's a pretty name" I said in a soft voice and was still quiet for a moment, then she said "th...thank y...you" she smiled . I smiled "you are welcome, Fluttershy" I said as I turned back to the rest and said "I guess now that we are introduced, I guess we can start talking about other things" they nodded in agreement, and Twilight said " do all of you remember going to sleep?" with a curious tone, we all nodded.

"so this is a sort of dream world we all seem to connect to, but the question is why?" I finished with my hand on my chin in thought. I sigh "I can't think of any reason, maybe it is so we can all get to know each other" I said as the rest thought on what I said. "I don't know" said Twilight doubtedly "well do we have anything better to go off of" I said "good point" said Twilight defeatedly.

"So why don't you start by telling me about Equestria" I said ready to talk. Twilight's eyes lit up as I have apparently hit her favorite subject. "Ok take a seat I tell you" she said happily, I complied a sat down, which the rest had appeared to do so as well. "Our world is called Equestria, as you have heard, it is full of griffins, dragons, ponies, and a bunch of other things as well" she said with a look of which a person would give when they did the thing they love most in the world. a few decades and a handful of questions later "That is when Princess Celestia banished Princess Luna to the moon using the Elements of Harmony: Kindness, Honesty, Generosity, Laughter, Loyalty, Courage, and Magic. Thus the beginning of her solo rein over Equestria and that is how it has been for about one thousand years." she finished on a happy note.

"So is Princess Celestia, a tall white alicorn that is a foot taller than me, with a wing span of about feet across, has a sun cutie mark and has a calm and almost motherly voice" I finished looking at the shocked bunch. They looked at me with surprise "well...yes but how did you know that? we did not tell you" Twilight said confused. "well, I sort of met her barely a minute after I got here" I said looking at there faces, which were full of surprise. I looked at Twilight, who was trying to understand "But why did you not tell us" said Twilight in a curious tone. " well it was sort of put on hold for introductions, but then Rainbow got me interested in Equestria and I forgot until you mentioned her and her sister, Luna" I said hoping they understood.

"Really, you really met her, well did she say anything" asked Twi, who was interested in what I just said. I waited till she calmed down and I said "she told me who she was, what she was, and what a cutie mark was. Then she asked what I was and what is my name, so I told her. then I asked her why I was here and she said to meet six ponies. then asked why was a going to meet you and she said you will find out in due time, then before I could utter another word she vanished in a bright light. So I started walking for a while then I heard you voices talking about Twilight being Celestia's student then, well you all know the rest." I finished looking at there faces once more in utter surprise, especially Twilight. Then Dash broke the ice "So Celestia was here" she said in that tomboyish way.

"she told ya that you would meet six ponies that turn out to be us, but I would ask the same darn thing, why do we need to meet?" Said Applejack trying to understand. I looked at her and said "I don't have the slightest clue but I guess we will find out in time" I said looking back to all of them. "how we start talking about my world" I said as they all looked a me with interest. they turned back to me and rarity said " oh, do tell us" looked at them "ok, but first let me tell you my world is not as peaceful as yours" I said but they still wanted to hear so I told them the history of Earth. At the end of the story they looked nervous, frightful, worries, and …... scared. "oh...oh my...yo..your world soun...sounds scary" said Fluttershy frightfully.

"yeah it can be but there are also good people to alongside brilliant inventors and scientists" I said trying to get away from that part. "really there were please name some" said Twi, very excitedly. "well humans cant fly so a few centuries ago so two brothers who wanted to fly build a machine that used a motor and can be guided. everybody thought they were fools, but they kept moving forward. And after several failed attempts they did it the flew and from then on humans have been improving on that idea. And these brothers were known as the Wright brothers. Spelled W-r-I-g-h-t, Wilbur and Orville Wright."

I finished they were amazed "that was a amazing story and that tale of how you gain flight was rather interesting" said Twi. I looked at them and said "so anymore questions?" I asked, yawning and I heard pinkie giggle. "what is so funny?" I asked "you are yawning even though you are already asleep" I smiled and laughed "yeah your right I am yawning in a dream, but back to the task at hand, questions?" I said. "what do humans eat?" asked Twilight. "well...humans are omnivores" I said nervously, while rubbing the back of my head. They froze, staring at me in nervously, they had tensed up. Applejack was about to say something but I said "and before you start jumping to conclusions I do not eat ponies" I said hopefully easing the tension, which it did they calmed down and sighed in relief.

"So dear do you have family" said Rarity trying to break the ice. "yeah, live with my mom, my step-dad, my younger brother, and my older step-sister." I said to them. "so down to me, likes to read, I like animals, love to laugh, know when to be polite and have manners" looking at dash. "I am a honest hard worker who does not stop till the job is done, I have not had many friends mainly because we moved and also most of the people I meet just don't seem friendly" i finished pretty much summing up me. "well w...we could...be your friend" said Fluttershy innocently.

I shivered and looked at the others and asked "does it fell cold in here to any of you?" I asked, they shook they heads. But Then suddenly I feel a burning pain on my arm and lifted up my sleeve, my skin looked like it was being burnt. They ran to me and tried figure out what happened. "whoa, your body is giving off a could feeling like the one you were talking about" said Dash looking at me. But then I began to fade and I said "well whatever it is, I am waking up, so bye for now I guess." I said sadly. "I hope we get to see you again partner" said Applejack, the others nodded in agreement. "yeah, same here, see y'all later ya hear" I said in a southern accent, making them giggle a bit. "well bye" I said as I waved, and the waved back. And then I woke up.


End file.
